A candle made of a flammable solid material, such as paraffin, cannot continuously give light for a lengthy period time, requires careful handling and may cause a fire. Thus, electric candles that can be easily and safely turned on or turned off without causing a fire have been proposed and are used.
An example of technologies relating to the present invention may be referred to Korean Utility Registration No. 20-0248825. This technology provides an electric candle, including: a lamp unit; a body part having extensions that are connected to a light bulb and extend outward in diametrically opposite directions, with an electric contact part provided on each of the extensions and a pendulum provided in the lower end of the body part; a candle casing; a safety cover provided on the upper end of the candle casing and provided therein with a longitudinal hole extending in a first direction; and first and second conductive parts provided in the candle casing at diametrically opposite locations below the safety cover and connected to a power source, wherein the contact parts of the lamp unit can be brought into electric contact with the first and second conductive parts in such a way that, when the first and second conductive parts are arranged in a first direction, the body part of the lamp unit can be inserted into the longitudinal hole so as to come into electric contact with the first and second conductive parts, and, when the first and second conductive parts are arranged in a second direction that is angularly spaced apart from the first direction, the body part of the lamp unit cannot be inserted into the longitudinal hole.
However, the above-mentioned technology is problematic in that the lamp of the lamp unit is configured to repeat a pendulating motion, so the lamp fails to accurately simulate an active flame. Further, when a user views the pendulating lamp in the same direction as a swinging direction of the pendulum, the user may not be aware of the swinging motion of the flame-simulating lamp.